bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Liz Nolan
|Place = 2nd|Votestowin = 3|SocialMediaInputAnyText = yes|TwitterUserName = _LizNolan|InstagramUserName = liznolan|YoutubeUserName = Nolantwins|SnapchatUserName = liznolan|birthdate = |hometown = Miami, Florida|occupation = Marketing coordinator|Currently1 = Runner-Up}} Elizabeth "Liz" Nolan is the runner-up of ''Big Brother 17''. Liz was part of the season 17 Twin Twist along with her sister Julia. Liz and Julia competed/voted as a pair and switched every few days, with 15 minutes to update each other on what is going on within the house. The twins made it through the first five evictions, so they got to compete as two separate houseguests. Liz is known for her showmance with houseguest Austin Matelson, being a member of two dominant alliances in the game, The Sixth Sense and Scamper Squad. The jury members perceived Liz as an under the radar player, and they felt that she did not make any significant moves throughout the game. When pleading her case to the jury, she was unable to convince the majority of the jury members to vote for her to win, so she lost to Steve Moses in a 6-3 jury vote, and thus became the runner-up. Many of the houseguests not aligned with her thought she was in 'summer camp' with her twin because they spent a lot of time being mirthful and having fun while not talking game with them. However, Liz proved her ability by being able to win several competitions, which included 3 HoH's and 1 PoV and evicting strong competitors such as Becky Burgess and James Huling. She also won a BotB competition on her own even after her partner James tried throwing it. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 23 Hometown: Miami Current City: Miami Occupation: Marketing coordinator Three adjectives that describe you: Outgoing, likable, and determined. Favorite Activities: Adventuring around town, eating, exercising, boating in Miami, and paddle boarding. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: Sharing a bathroom/facilities. Also, being careful not to walk around naked! Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most: Janelle and Jeff were my faves. I also loved Frankie Grande. What are you afraid of: The dark. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… Life's too short to blend in. What would you take into the house and why: A disposable camera to take pics, a kick-ass book, and an emergency bottle of wine. Born and raised in Miami, Liz has become a mainstay on the Miami nightlife circuit. More than just a pretty face, Liz is known as a bit of a brainiac, having graduated cum-laude, but still, spends plenty of time keeping up on pop culture. When it comes to dating, Liz wears her heart on her sleeve and is a true romantic looking for love. It will be a little difficult for her to separate the game from her personal feelings, but she's well aware that her sultry, raspy voice and stunning looks can work magic with the men. Liz realizes she can come off intimidating and girls can be catty, so she plans on working extra hard on her relationships with the other girls in the house and hopefully be more of a friend, instead of a threat.https://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/215049/ Player History - Big Brother 17 Competition History *These competitions were played by Julia, who was posing as Liz at the time. Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * Liz dated fellow HouseGuest Austin Matelson for five months. ** On February 10, 2016, Liz revealed on Twitter that the relationship she started with Austin in the house has come to an end. * Liz appeared on Big Brother: Over The Top to surprise the houseguests for Halloween. * Liz appeared in a special clip for TKO: Total Knock Out with Jessie Godderz and Julie Chen to demonstrate how the show works.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_6lxUsvdKSk * Liz attended the premiere of Big Brother 20. * Liz competed on ''The Challenge: War of the Worlds'' alongside Julia, Da'Vonne, Natalie, Paulie, Morgan, Josh, and Celebrity Big Brother 18 winner Stephen Bear.Liz's The Challenge Wiki Page She ended up losing the Opening Challenge alongside Josh and they got eliminated in Episode 1, separating her and Julia. Trivia * Most of the house became aware Liz was a twin (and that they were switching) by week 2, mainly because she was more sociable than Julia. * Liz and Julia are the second set of twins to compete on Big Brother together. The first was Adria and Natalie Montgomery from Big Brother 5. ** Out of Liz, Julia, Adria, and Natalie, Liz is the only twin to make it to the finals. * Liz and Julia are the fourth pair of relatives to compete on Big Brother. Michael Ellis and Nakomis Dedmon along with Adria Klein and Natalie Carroll are the first with Dick and Daniele Donato being the second, then Rachel Reilly and Elissa Slater being the third. ** They would later be followed by Cody and Paulie Calafiore, Tiffany and Vanessa Rousso, and Alex and Morgan Willett. * Liz is the third HouseGuest to win Battle of the Block by herself when her partner tried to throw it. The first and second HouseGuests who accomplished this were Frankie Grande and Donny Thompson respectively. ** Liz is the first female to accomplish this feat. * Liz the second HouseGuest on Big Brother 17 to be a dethroned and permanent HoH. The first houseguest was Becky (and later Austin). * Liz is tied with Meg Maley for the most nominations for a female in Big Brother 17 with four nominations each. * She is the sixth HouseGuest to ever win an HOH, POV, and BOB in a season. Donny Thompson, Christine Brecht, Frankie Grande, James Huling, and Steve Moses have also done this respectively. ** She is the third HouseGuest and only female to do this in Big Brother 17 * Liz is the second HouseGuest to win HOH and POV within the same week in Big Brother 17, following James Huling. ** They were the only houseguests to accomplish this. * She is the second female to win the PoV in Big Brother 17 following Vanessa Rousso. * Liz is tied with John McGuire for the third most competitions won in Big Brother 17 with 5 (3 HoH's, 1 PoV and 1 BotB) behind James who has 6 and Vanessa and Steve having the most with 7. ** However, without the Battle Of The Block, both Liz and John are tied with James for the third most competitions won with four competitions each. Steve and Vanessa have more wins with six, and seven competition wins respectively. ** Liz also won the second most competitions for a female in Big Brother 17, behind Vanessa. * Liz was convinced to audition for the show after meeting Big Brother 13 houseguest Porsche Briggs on a boat a year prior. Coincidentally they both ended up being the runner-up of their season. * The only votes Liz got during finale night were people in her alliance, except for Shelli Poole. * Liz is the seventh women ever to win 3 HOHs in a season. The others were Nakomis Dedmon in Season 5, Janelle Pierzina in All-Stars, Rachel Reilly in Season 13, Aaryn Gries during Season 15, Nicole Franzel during Season 16, and Vanessa Rousso, also during Season 17. She would be followed by Alex Ow in Season 19 and Angela Rummans in Season 20. * Liz revealed in her Big Brother live chat that she switched after 1 day and it was Julia on the cast photos. * Liz holds the record for the second most rounds of not facing an eviction vote for a female, with 12. Nicole, from Big Brother 18, survived 13 rounds. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Contestants Category:Runner-Ups